


so, you're a cinnamon roll...

by lilithenaltum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lowkey a spite fic, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: cin·na·mon roll:nounsomeone who is too cute and innocent for this world and should be protected at all costsOr, fandom darling Rey is dating two men at once and nobody can know about it, but that doesn't stop anyone from speculating.





	so, you're a cinnamon roll...

**Author's Note:**

> a little present for my finnreylo girls <3

“People write stuff about us,” Rey says breathlessly, her eyes twinkling dangerously in the empty hallway. “They say you’re trying to steal me from Finn. They say you’re disrespectful.”

 

Management had blocked off the entire floor for the press tour at most of their hotels, and this one, in the middle of Chicago, was no exception. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t exciting to be going up the elevator together, Ben’s hand in hers and anticipation thrumming through her body like electricity. They weren’t supposed to be seen together; if the gossip got around that Ben had done anything but stand next to her, she knew their little paradise would come crashing down.

 

According to fandom—or, the way she’d seen it from browsing online at two a.m. when jetlag got the best of her—she was to stick to her safe, sweet little corner as the movie’s heroine. She was to date the gentle and handsome and good Finn Johnson, go to Taylor Swift concerts with her best friend Rose Pham, and tweet about puppies and twitter memes. None of that involved Ben Solo, dark and brooding and bad boy actor Ben Solo, a product of nepotism and society’s affinity for tall white men over anyone else. And as much as she wanted to stick her middle finger up to those expectations, she knew she was in no position to do so, not yet, not when her career was just blossoming and she was the media’s up and coming darling. Fandom loved her now, and she needed to capitalize on that; even Ben had told her so.

 

Fans could be so fickle, though, and hers especially. Leia had told her to just go with it, to pretend she was the sweet, pure, cinnamon roll darling that most of the online world like to imagine she was. But it was so frustrating, especially when all she wanted was to love who she wanted and go out with whomever she wanted and to wherever she wanted. Rey was tired of the façade.

 

“Talk comes with the package,” Ben said in that impossibly deep, dark voice of his. It was slow, like dark honey and sent shivers down her spine, especially during panels at the cons when he really got going about what made his character tick. Finn had nudged her once as she daydreamed about that voice getting raspy and desperate while her hands slipped into his pants and brought him to the edge over and over again. That would have been embarrassing, if only because she was getting a reputation of being a little bit of a ditz, as well.

 

But that wasn’t her fault, not by a margin. She was either too busy staring at Finn’s gorgeous face or listening to Ben’s delicious voice and often missed some of her queues and questions, wrapped up in fantasy and wish fulfillment.

 

“So your mother says,” Rey teases, and like always, Ben scoffs and rolls his eyes at the mention of her manager and friend. Leia was probably the most successful PR manager in all of Hollywood and she was lucky to have her. She was lucky, too, that Leia was totally okay with her seeing her son because having to sneak behind Leia’s back would have sucked. “But she never told me there’d be fanfiction about us.”

 

That makes him laugh, a chest rumbling chuckle that makes her want to drop her panties right there in the hall and wrap her legs around him. Too bad there were cameras in that hall.

 

“Yeah, I sorta forgot to mention the fics, sugar.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss behind her ear, just where he knew it would make her quake. “They get wild sometimes. Let me guess…they’re about a torrid affair huh?” When she nods and giggles he laughs along with her. “Figures. They probably have some of me as some love sick, obsessed fiend who’s doing everything I can to split you and honey boy apart, right?” Another affirmative, another snort of laughter. “God, people are wild. I mean, go ahead. Write fanfic about me, I don’t care. I’m sure there’s some about me and Finn. I know for certain there’s ones of me and Dameron, too.”

 

“Oh god, I can’t imagine-“

 

“Usually hate sex.” Ben leans back and quirks a dark brow, his smirk completely amused. “Not that far from the truth, actually.”

 

“You’d hate fuck Poe Dameron?” Rey says, faux surprised. She’d known all about Ben’s almost unbridled dislike of their costar, but also his lingering attraction, too, built on years of knowing each other and almost sorta kind of dating as teenagers. “People Mag's Sexiest Man Alive 2018? Woooooow.”

 

“I know, who’d have thought?” Ben sighs and pulls her down the hall and closer to his room—their room, since neither she nor Finn actually spent any of their time in their own rooms—and pauses every few steps to kiss her senseless. “Not really my type of guy.” Rey grins because she knows for a fact that Finn wasn’t exactly Ben’s type either, and yet, they worked almost too well together.

 

“Some of tumblr is convinced you’re not into guys.”

 

“Poor ignorant kids,” he breathes and Rey giggles and pulls him down one last time, as they’re pressed against the door. His mouth travels the expanse of her jaw and down her throat as his hands skim her bare calves that wrap around his hip wantonly. Rey arches her back into him and moans out his name, totally willing to have this on hotel security tape if it meant she could have half of what she’d been promised tonight right now.

 

But the door swings open and the other half to her whole waits for them, bare chested and holding the lube with the biggest grin on his face.

 

“Are either of you guys gonna come in or are we fucking in the hall now?”

 

Ben pulls back with a grunt and shakes his head, tugging a giggling Rey along. “I’m trying to get my name in the sextape hall of fame, actually,” he says, his grin predatory and sharp. He reaches out his other hand and pulls Finn to him hard, wrapping one long arm around the shorter man and kissing him so deeply, that Finn drops the lube.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Finn’s eyes are still closed by the time Rey starts to shimmy out of her little dress and Ben’s already got his pants unbuttoned. Rey hums and wraps her arms around him and kisses his collarbone, just the way he likes, and when he opens his brown eyes, fire and want dance in them dangerously.

 

“I hope you didn’t plan to sleep much tonight,” Finn says, his voice low and just as delicious as Ben’s but in a different way. She bit her lip and kissed him then, too, tongue and teeth and little hard moans as he cupped her bottom and pressed his hips into hers. And then a taller body, hot and hard and just right, fitted in behind her like a puzzle piece and Rey forgot all about fanfiction and tumblr for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over on tumblr; holler at me. lilithenaltum


End file.
